


Big Brother Duty

by Cala



Category: Switched at Birth
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby finds Bay in her garage after her argument with Emmett</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think prompted Toby to go to talk to Emmett.

Toby knew that he and Bay couldn’t be more different. The revelation that they weren’t even related explained a lot. He still considered Bay his sister, though. Something as insignificant as DNA tests couldn’t erase 16 years from his mind.

Bay was his sister, and if the angry music coming from her garage was anything to go by, she was really unhappy about something. This was weird, since only a couple hours ago at the car wash, she seemed pretty okay.

With a frown on his face, he slowly opened the door to Bay’s garage and walked inside.

There was no chance Bay would hear him over the music, so he had a few moments to just watch his sister.

He wasn’t surprised to find her painting, or whatever it was she usually did in the garage. What did surprise him was how viciously she was stabbing the canvas, leaving short, angry strokes of black paint.

“You okay?” he asked before he could stop himself.

He could see he startled her, but she made no move to turn towards him. Instead, she just shook her head and added angry red strokes to her painting.

If anyone asked, Toby would probably deny being worried, but he really didn’t like seeing Bay like this.

He walked up to her and gently touched her shoulder. It made her take her eyes off of her art and look at him. He saw tears running down her cheeks. Apparently, it was worse than that time she’d called up all her ex-boyfriends.

While he didn’t exactly know how to handle girls in general, he knew how to handle Bay. So he did the same thing he’d done when she was ten and Hammie the Hamster, their class mascot, had died. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. The fact that she didn’t fight him showed how devastated she was.

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

The question made Bay cry even harder. She attempted to tell Toby, in between sobs, what was wrong. Despite the sobs, he managed to get a vague picture of what was going on.

Apparently, Daphne liked Emmett, Emmett yelled at Bay for not remembering a sign for something, and Bay was sure she would never see Emmett again.

“Want me to go kick his ass?” he asked seriously.

She shook her head.

"Good. ‘Cause I don’t think I could take him. But Wilke knows a guy. We could hire an assassin, if you want…”

That made her move away and Toby could see a weak smile on her face. He squeezed her shoulder, trying to be reassuring.

“I’ll be fine, Toby,” she said and he didn’t believe her even for a moment.

But he decided to let her be, for the time being. It would give him time to go to Carlton and talk to Emmett about treating Bay better.


End file.
